ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Paramount's Perfenetic
Perfenetic is a 2019 American musical fantasy comedy film directed by Kenny Ortega and was released by Paramount Pictures on July 26, 2019 to positive reviews and 6.6 million viewers. On the Watch Nick app, 2.3 million people watched the movie before it officially aired. Synopsis In a present day idyllic kingdom, the benevolent teenaged son of the Explorer and Jungle Adventurer (Dora and Diego from Nickelodeon's iconic "Dora the Explorer") is poised to take the throne. His first proclamation: offer a chance at redemption to the trouble-making offspring of Coco LaBouche, Helga Pataki, Vicky, and Vlad Plasmius who have been imprisoned on a forbidden island with all the other villains, sidekicks, evil step-mothers and step-sisters. These villainous descendants (Cody, Hilda, Vivienne, and Valentino, respectively) are allowed into the kingdom to attend prep school alongside the offspring of iconic Nickelodeon heroes, including Katara, Cindy Vortex, Jenny XJ9 Wakeman and Gaz. However, the evil teens face a dilemma. Should they follow in their nefarious parents' footsteps and help all the villains regain power or embrace their innate goodness and save the kingdom? Plot Diego Marquez and Dora Marquez marry and unite all the kingdoms into the United States of Nicktropolis, where they are elected the leaders of the new idyllic kingdom. All of the villains, sidekicks, and their accomplices are forced after their defeat to live imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost, a forbidden island surrounded by a magical slime barrier that inhibits magic and escape. In present-day Nicktropolis, Daniel Marquez, the teenage son of Diego and Dora, is about to ascend the throne. His first official proclamation offers a chance for four selected trouble-making teenage children of villains from the Isle of the Lost to live among them in Nicktropolis and attend Nicktropolis Prep. He chose: Cody, son of Coco LaBouche; Valentino, son of Vlad Plasmius; Vivienne, daughter of Vicky; and Hilda, daughter of Helga Pataki. Diego is at first unwilling to agree to it because their parents committed unspeakable crimes. These villainous descendants are given news of this by Helga, that they are invited into Nicktropolis to attend a prep school alongside the teenage children of iconic heroes. However, the evil teens are under pressure by their parents to help all the villains regain power by stealing the Katara's Magic Water Wand. Hilda, Vivienne, Valentino, and Cody arrive at Nicktropolis Prep and set out to steal the wand using Evie's magic mirror to locate the wand at a nearby museum. There, after seeing statues of Helga, Vlad, Vicky, and Coco, Mal begins questioning about being good and evil. Ultimately, the villainous children fail to retrieve the wand after Valentino accidentally sets off the alarm and they escape. On their first day, Valentino is recruited for the school's tourney sports team. Cody realizes dogs are not dangerous and befriends the school's mutt. Vivienne becomes infatuated with Jack Carbunkle, son of Jenny XJ9 Wakeman and Brad Carbunkle, who takes advantage of her by making her do his homework. Hilda talks to Kate, daughter of the Katara. Hilda exploits Kate's insecurity in her own appearance to her personal advantage by pretending to befriend Kate and even using some magic to change Kate's hair making her look more beautiful. After hearing about Kate's hair change, Gaz's daughter, Gabby Membrane, and other girls ask Hilda to change their hair too. Vivienne learns the Katara will use the wand bender at Prince Daniel's coronation ceremony and the entire school, including the villain kids, are invited. Daniel visits and Hilda asks him if she could be seated closer to the wand during the ceremony. Daniel replies that only he, his family and girlfriend, Chloe Neutron, daughter of Cindy Vortex and Jimmy Neutron, will be allowed to be seated up front. Hilda hatches a plan to become Ben's girlfriend in order to get the wand. While making a love spell in the form of a cookie, the group realizes the spell needs a human tear of true sadness for the love spell to be successful. Gabby interrupts the group and reminiscences about the love she felt when her mother made cookies to make her feel better. She sheds a tear out of sadness when she learns that the villain kids have never known love — even from their own parents. Hilda quickly snatches the tear and adds it to the cookie dough. Hilda gives Daniel the cookie and the love spell begins to take effect. Valentino, Cody, and Daniel work together to win the tourney game and Valentino is named MVP. Daniel declares his love for Hilda in a song and asks her to the coronation, angering Chloe and causing her to go with Jack, which in turn upsets Vivienne. Jack has Vivienne's magic mirror taken away and Vivienne is forced to take a test without its aid. Vivienne gets a 'B+' on the test proving she is intelligent without needing the help of her mirror and she tells Lenny Loud, son of Lincoln Loud & Ronnie Anne Santiago, who believed in her. Daniel asks Mal on a date and Vivienne helps her get ready. While on the date, Hilda and Daniel get to know each other. Daniel decides to go for a swim but Hilda declines to join him. Hilda begins to question whether she really does have feelings for Daniel. When Hilda doesn't see Daniel surface from the lake, she jumps into the lake to find him, but she can't swim and when she starts thrashing around in the water, Daniel helps her get out. Daniel asks Hilda if she reciprocates his feelings of love and she replies by saying that she doesn't know what love feels like. Daniel says that he can teach her. The villain kids' video chats with their parents for Nicktropolis Prep's Family Day because the villains are not allowed to leave the island. They begin to form an escape plan for the coronation. At Family Day, Ben introduces Hilda to his parents as his new girlfriend, much to their reluctance and shock. There, Chloe's grandmother blames Hilda about Helga's actions and Jack also adds to the scorn. Vivienne sprays Jack with a sleeping potion Hilda had given her and he collapses. The villain kids leave the lunch and Diego blames Daniel for the turn of events. After the lunch, the other students, now including Kate, mock the villain kids much to Hilda's anger, which leads Hilda to her undoing Kate's hair and threatening to do the same to the other girls. The group reluctantly continues preparing to steal the wand. The day of the coronation arrives and Hilda gives Daniel a cupcake with the anti-love spell. He reveals he knew all along because the spell was broken during their first date when he swam in the Enchanted Lake, which washed away the spell. In the panic, Hilda asks if he had been faking his feelings for her since then, but he tells her that his feelings are genuine as he entrusts her with his signet ring. Daniel believes Hilda gave him the love spell because she had a crush on him and didn't trust it could happen on its own. During the coronation ceremony, Hilda contemplates whether she should get the wand for her mother, or be the better person Daniel expects her to be. Suddenly, the wand is snatched up by Kate who wants to use it to give herself the magical makeover her mother won't allow. Unable to control the magic, Kate accidentally breaks the barrier around the Isle of the Lost. Sensing the slime barrier now gone, Helga takes her staff and magically flies away in dark smoke. Hilda manages to pry the wand from Kate to fulfill her mother's wishes, but Daniel convinces Hilda she is good and that she and her friends should follow their hearts, not their parents' evil ways. Returning the wand to Katara, Hilda admits that she and her friends are happier in Nicktropolis and wishes to stay at the school to be with Ben because it makes her happy. Helga arrives, renders everyone at the coronation frozen except for her and the villain kids, angrily saying that Hilda failed them, and takes the wand from the frozen Katara. Hilda tries to convince her mom to stop by using a spell to take the wand from Helga's grasp, but Helga turns into an enormous dragon and attacks them. Hilda uses her magic to stop Helga by shrinking her down to a small hamster, equivalent to the amount of the love in her heart. Everyone unfreezes and the villain kids resolve to be good. In the end, the whole cast sing and dance at the coronation after-party. But Hilda gives the audience a sly smile and flashes her green eyes, hinting that it is not the end of the story. Casts The Perfenetic *'Hilda Pataki' - (Veronika Bonell) daughter of Helga Pataki. *'Valentino Plasmius' - (Alex Lawther) the son of Vlad Plasmius. *'Vivienne' - (Caitlin Carmichael) daughter of the Vicky the Babysitter. *'Cody LaBouche' - (Daniel DiMaggio), the son of Coco LaBouche. *'Daniel Marquez' - (Felix Mallard), son of Dora and Diego. *'Chloe Neutron' - (Emily Alyn Lind), daughter of Cindy Vortex and Jimmy Neutron. *'Jack Carbunkle' - (Jaeden Martell), son of Jenny XJ9 Wakeman and Brad Carbunkle. *'Gabby Membrane' - (Mckenna Grace) daughter of Gaz and Dib Memrane. *'Kate' - (Miya Cech), daughter of Katara and Aang. *'Lenny Loud' - (Judah Lewis), son of Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne Santiago. Villains *'Helga Pataki' - (Jessica Lord) from Hey Arnold!, Hilda's mother, the leader of the villains and the main antagonist. *'Vlad Plasmius' - (John Cena) from Danny Phantom, Valentino's father, who owns a junk shop on the Isle of the Lost. *'Vicky the Babysitter' - (Susan Walters) from The Fairly OddParents, Vivienne's mother. *'Coco LaBouche' - (Christina Applegate) from Rugrats, Cody's mother. Heroes *'Dora' - (Delphine Roussel) from Dora the Explorer. *'Diego' - (Chris Hemsworth) from Dora the Explorer. *'Judy Neutron' - (Betty White) from Jimmy Neutron, the mother of Jimmy Neutron and the grandmother of Chloe Neutron. *'Katara' - (Emily Ratajkowski) from The Last Airbender, the headmistress of Nicktropolis Prep. *'Trixie Tang' - (Eline Powell) from The Fairly OddParents, a local news anchor who reports on the activities at Nicktropolis. Other Characters *'Coach Gruber' - (Anthony Joshua) the gym teacher at Nicktropolis Prep who is the coach of its tourney team. *'Mr. Memrane' - (Henry Cavill) a science teacher at Nicktropolis Prep. Sequel At the 2019 San Diego Comic Con, it was confirmed that a sequel is being made.Perfenetic Sequel Ordered at Paramount Kids Josann McGibbon and Sara Parriott were confirmed on October 15, 2015 to return as the writers, as well as being the executive producers.'Perfenetic' Sequel Set At Paramount Kids Videos TBA Transcript Trivia *While still in production, the movie was under the working title Off The Island. *Delphine Roussel, who plays Dora, also plays the Explorer Girl/Mother Superior in the 2019 film Dora and the Lost City of Gold. *Daniel DiMaggio got his frost tips just for this movie. *Caitlin Carmicheal and Veronika Bonnell used wigs during filming. *This is the first time that the Classical Nickelodeon cartoons canon united in a feature film. *As the villain kids progress from bad to good, the changes are reflected in their attire. They start out in their Isle of the Lost outfits, slowly decreasing in rebellious imaging, and finally to their coronation outfits and party clothes worn during "Set It Off". *This would've been the second time Veronika Bonnell and Daniel DiMaggio worked together. The first time was in Veronika Bonnell's show, Mindy in the Chance. *This film contains many references and allusions to previous and current Paramount franchises. *The video game Cody plays when the group first arrives at Nicktropolis was originally created for the Paramount XD original series Andy Stone. *Nicktropolis Prep's motto is "Goodness doesn't get any better." *During Rotten to the Core, if one looks closely behind to the group's dancing, the can see another "Long Live Evil" tag with Coco's outline. And when you look behind Valentino you can see the Vlad version of Long Live Evil. *If one examines the stained glass windows of the church where the coronation is held, the images include SpongeBob SquarePants, Kai-Lan, Reggie Rocket, Cindy Vortex, Dora Marquez, and Diego Marquez, Bessie Higgenbottom, Gaz, Dib Membrane, Kimi Finster, various Nicktoons boys, and what appears to be April O'Neill. The last image suggests from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is part of Nicktropolis. *In the film, the term "prince" seems to be synonymous with wimps as noted by Valentino. *18.2 million total viewers (so far) have watched Perfenetic. *Caitlin Carmichael, who plays Vivienne, originally auditioned for the part of Chloe. *''Perfenetic'' is the #5 most-watched cable movie of all time. *In "Set it Off" a lyric in the song was "I have the ring. The kingdom's right here." ''which Daniel and Vivienne sang is a reference to Jimmy Neutron where there is a lyric in a song "''I have the ring right here." from the episode My Big Fat Spy Wedding. *Turquoise, the male dog son of Blue & Magenta from Blue's Clues that Cody becomes attached to, is actually a female dog named Diamond in real life. *Kenny Ortega saw 600+ actors before casting Felix Mallard as Daniel Marquez. *Veronika Bonnell was the first person cast in this movie. *Cody and Turquoise (the dog) matched outfits after they met. *If you look closely during the coronation, the parents of Chloe Neutron (Cindy and Jimmy), Jack (Jenny and Brad), Gabby Membrane (Gaz and Dib), and Lenny Loud (Lincoln annd Ronnie Anne) are present. *There was originally going to be a character named David Fenton, son of Danny Fenton and Sam Manson but was cut out for unknown reasons. *Each offspring's name starts with the same initial letter as at least one of their parents. Kate and Gabby are the only exceptions to this. References External links *Perenetic on IMDb * http://movies.paramount.com/perfenetic * Perfenetic (2019 film) on Wikipedia Category:Films Category:Live-Action films Category:Paramount films Category:Paramount Kids Category:2019 films Category:TV films Category:Paramount's Perfenetic Category:Original Film Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Category:Crossover films